Seeds of the Darkside
by RufusPrime54
Summary: SEQUEL TO RESTORATION OF A JEDI. 18 years after the Clone Wars ended, the Skywalker Twins' training is progressing and the Jedi Order is thriving. Ahsoka is living a great life before an old foe rises up and plants seeds that could destory the Jedi altogether. Rated T for violence and language
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ahsoka backed into a corner of the Jedi Temple, clones advancing towards her at a rapid rate. She had lost one of her lightsabers in the fight that had just taken place. She had no idea where Renae was, or Luke and Leia. She had lost contact with Obi-Wan and Yoda as soon as the attack had begun.

"Fives," Ahsoka said to the lead clone. "Stop, don't do this."

"Sorry Commander," Fives replied, raising his gun. "Orders are orders."

Ahsoka closed her eyes as she awaited the volley of shots that would end her life. For the first time in a long time, she was scared. She didn't want to die, she had begun everything new these last couple of years. Found new people, formed new relationships, she didn't want to let that go. Just as she prepared to become one with the force, she heard a lightsaber ignite. She opened her eyes and saw a blue blade swinging through the ranks of clones. There was a human male there, and Ahsoka knew exactly who it was. He finished off the last of the clones that were in the area and came to Ahsoka's side.

"Trey," Ahsoka gasped. "You made it."

"So far," Trey said with a sly grin. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Ahsoka said. "A few bruises, but nothing bad."

"Good," Trey said. "We have to get you out of here."

"What!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "No, I can't leave. I have to help protect the order."

"Ahsoka," Trey said. "There is no use. Obi-Wan and Yoda have secured the twins. We have to get to the rendezvous point. The only way the order stays alive is with you alive. With you dead, the order grows even more dead."

Ahsoka thought about this. She was a high ranking Jedi Master. She knew that she wanted to help, but the wise choice is knowing when to retreat. They were heavily outnumbered and outgunned.

"Okay," Ahsoka said. "I have a ship in the hanger."

"Let's go," Trey said, and they took off together down the halls of the temple.

They ran into clones along the way, but never saw any other alive Jedi. The worst sight of all was a group of younglings that had been killed, but not by blasters. By a lightsaber. Ahsoka's head started feeling light at the surges in the force that she was receiving, but she quickly pushed them back. She needed to get out of this place. They reached the hangar and saw little to no resistance. They made a beeline towards the ship. Just as Ahsoka lowered the ramp, a squad of clones burst into the hangar. Shots started whizzing past them.

"Start the engines," Trey yelled. "I'll hold them off."

Ahsoka nodded and sprinted inside the ship. She had the engines primed and ready to go in a matter of seconds. She was about to call to Trey when she felt a great deal of pain in the force. She ran back to where Trey was and saw him lying in a pool of blood, blaster marks penetrating his body in his chest, arms, and legs.

"NOOO," Ahsoka yelled as she dragged him inside. She quickly ran to the cockpit and took off, leaving the Jedi hangar and the what was left of the Temple. She was in space almost immediately and punched in random coordinates and hit the lightspeed. As soon as that was done, she sprinted back to the young man, who was bleeding profusely.

"Ahsoka," Trey called out weakly.

"I'm here," Ahsoka said, taking his hand. "Don't you worry, I'm going to get you patched up. You're going to be fine."

"I'm sure of it Soka," Trey said. "You always knew how to take care of me best."

Ahsoka choked out a laugh through her sobs as the tears flowed from her eyes.

"Hey," Trey said. "If I don't make it, you move on. Okay?"

"Don't talk like that," Ahsoka said. "You're going to be just fine."

"I mean it," Trey said, his words getting weaker. "Stay safe."

He trailed of and closed his eyes.

"Trey," Ahsoka said, her eyes widening. "Stay with me."

There was no response and Ahsoka leaned her head down to his chest. She could still hear a faint heartbeat. She sighed and put her forehead against his.

"I love you," she said quietly.

 _ **A/N**_

WASSUP! Here it is, the first installment of the second book of the Ahsoka Returns series. Just to let everyone know, we will be going back in time from this point to about a year before this scene and work our way towards this and a little past.

If you haven't read **Restoration of a Jedi** , I highly suggest that you do, or this story will not make a lot of sense.

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

HELLO ALL! And welcome to the first chapter of Seeds of the Darkside. First off, if everyone can see this amazing story art, I can assure you it was not by my hand. The amazing work of **Jee Zed of Mars** created this and it deserves a huge shout out! Thank you so much for all of the work you did with that.

Secondly, thank you for all the reviews that I get for these stories. I read every single one of them and good or bad, they always make me feel happy. If anyone has any questions about the story, leave it in the reviews or pm me and I will answer it if I can. If you leave it in the review, the answer will appear on the top of the next chapter. I will pm you back if you pm me

 **Chapter One**

 **1 year earlier**

"Luke," Ahsoka said.

They were in the Jedi temple's training room, accompanied by Anakin, Obi-Wan, Renae, and Leia. Luke looked up from the spar that he was currently having with Leia. They had been at this for a while now, and everyone was getting a little ansty.

"Control," Ahsoka said. "You must learn control. Obi-Wan, speak to your padawan about this."

Obi-Wan nodded and went over to Luke who deactivated his green lightsaber. Renae also went over to Luke and joined in Obi-Wan's conversation. Renae had passed the trials to become a Jedi knight about three years ago. Ahsoka was so proud that her first padawan graduated. Almost immediately, Anakin requested that Ahsoka train Leia for her next padawan.

"Good work Leia," Ahsoka said, walking over to her padawan.

"Thank you master," Leia said, deactivating her blue lightsaber.

"Your stance still needs perfecting," Ahsoka said. "But your strikes are clean and smooth. You have done well."

"Yes you have princess," Anakin said, arriving.

Leia just gave her father an exasperated look. Ahsoka chuckled as Leia began her retort.

"Dad, I am seventeen years old," Leia said.

"Doesn't matter," Anakin said, hugging Leia. "You will always be my little princess."

Ahsoka laughed as Leia melted into the hug. Ahsoka felt a pang in her heart at the sign of affection that Anakin showed to his daughter. As she has grown up, she started to realise that maybe she did want children after all. She saw how the Skywalker twins had grown up and how much joy they gave to Anakin and Padme. She wanted that, but she had never found the right person.

"Excuse me Masters," a male's voice came from the entrance of the training room.

Ahsoka turned around and saw a human male standing in the doorway. He was tall, and had dark blonde hair with bright blue eyes. He wore tan Jedi robes just like Obi-Wan's. She smiled at the sight of him. His name was Trey Remus, a advanced Jedi Knight. There were two lightsabers clinging to his belt, both blue, and he was deadly with them. He was the same age as her, she trained with him frequently as a youngling. His was made a Jedi Knight a few years ago, but almost didn't make it. His master was killed in the Clone Wars and his training was left uncomplete. But, with the help of Master Yoda himself, Trey was made a knight. Ahsoka's heart warmed at the thought of him. He was very handsome, and she had developed sort of a crush on him. She would never show it though, she would be too afraid on how he would act. She was a Jedi Master, a hero of the Republic, and she didn't want things to change between them. He had a relaxed and carefree attitude around her, always cracking jokes and teasing her. She heard how he was when he wasn't around her though. He spent time to himself, never talking to a lot of people. He either was doing research in the library, training on his own, or meditating in his room. He ate by himself if Ahsoka was away, and it seemed like Ahsoka and her group were his only friends.

"Trey," Ahsoka said. "Please come in."

Trey entered the room and walked over to where Ahsoka, Anakin, and Leia were standing.

"Master Tano," Trey said. "Chancellor Skywalker has requested your presence."

"Trey Remus," Ahsoka said. "How many times have I told you to call me Ahsoka."

"Three hundred and forty two," Trey said with a smile. "Counting today."

"You did that on purpose," Ahsoka said.

"Of course," Trey said. "It's a good way to get a rise out of you."

"Well," Ahsoka said. "What does Padme want?"

"She wouldn't say," Trey said. "But I'm sure it is important."

"How sure?" Ahsoka asked.

"Dessert for a week sure," Trey replied.

"Okay you're on," Ahsoka said. "But be warned, Padme likes to call me just to chat sometimes. There is a good chance I will be eating sweets all week."

"It's worth risking Ahsoka," Trey said. "Plus, if you eat too much dessert, I might be able to beat you in a spar. Makes you sluggish, all that extra sugar."

"We'll see about that," Ahsoka said with a grin. She turned to where Anakin and Leia were talking and spoke to them.

"Leia," Ahsoka said. "You are coming with me to meet with Padme. Anakin, stay here and help Obi-Wan with Luke. He'll need a new sparing partner."

Anakin grinned and went over to grab his lightsaber. Anakin loved sparring with his son. Luke was becoming a powerful Jedi and Anakin was very proud of that, but Anakin was still a better swordsman.

"Obi-Wan, Luke," Ahsoka called out. Renae, Obi-Wan and Luke looked over to the togruta. "Leia and I have a meeting with Padme, so Luke, your father with finish your training session."

Luke paled as Renae started to chuckle. Ahsoka smiled and turned back to Trey.

"Lead the way Trey," Ahsoka said.

"Yes Master Tano," Trey said and started to walk out.

"Remus," Ahsoka growled and began to walk after him.

"Three hundred and forty three," Trey said.

 **Chancellor's Office, Senate Building**

"Ahsoka," Padme said, getting up to hug the Jedi master.

"Padme," Ahsoka greeted back, returning the hug.

"If you will excuse me Chancellor," Trey said. "I have to get back to the temple. I have some reading to do in the library."

"Of course," Padme said. "Thank you Knight Remus."

"Hey Trey," Ahsoka said. "Talk to someone, okay."

"Already am," Trey said with a wink. "I'll see you later Soka."

Trey walked out of the office and Ahsoka watched every step. When he was gone, she turned back to Padme and Leia and they were both looking at her very funny.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"You like him," Leia said with a grin.

Ahsoka immediately blushed and said, "What? No I don't."

"Yes you do," Padme said. "I don't need the force to know that. That is the same look that I had with Anakin."

"Anyway," Ahsoka said, trying to stay away from the current topic. "What's this about? I have a bet riding on the outcome of this meeting."

"Unfortunately, this is not one of our conversation times," Padme said.

"Damn," Ahsoka said. "There goes my dessert for the week."

"What?" Padme asked, confused.

"Oh it's nothing," Ahsoka said. "What is the matter?"

"There is some trouble with some smugglers on Tatooine," Padme said. "I need someone to go and figure out what the problem is."

"I'll go," Ahsoka said. "I'll take Leia with me. It will be good for her to be out of the temple."

"Excellent," Padme said, turning to Leia. "Be careful Leia. Tatooine is a rough place, controlled by the Hutts. The Republic can't help you there."

"I will Mom," Leia said, giving Padme a hug.

Ahsoka smiled and again felt that pang in her heart. She had some serious meditating to do on whether she really wanted this or not. She then thought of what it would be like to have a family with Trey.

"Okay Ahsoka," Padme said, bringing Ahsoka out of her thoughts. "I need this done as soon as possible."

"Absolutely," Ahsoka said. "I will inform the council and we will leave immediately after that."

"Very good," Padme said. "One more thing."

"Yes?" Ahsoka asked.

"Take Trey with you," Padme said. "The boy who escorted you here. Anakin still doesn't like going back to Tatooine and Obi-Wan and Luke are here training. Three Jedi are needed on this mission I think."

"Padme," Ahsoka began. "I don't think-."

"That is an executive order," Padme said. "Get to know him. Who knows what could happen?"

Ahsoka blushed again and bowed slightly. "It will be done Chancellor," Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka began to walk out of the room with Leia and immediately opened her comm channel.

"Skywalker here," Anakin's voice rang out.

"This is Tano," Ahsoka said. "I have a mission from the Chancellor that I need to take care of. Assemble the council so I can brief them and summon Knight Trey Remus as well."

"Why him?" Anakin asked.

"Padme requested that he go on the mission," Ahsoka said.

"Alright," Anakin said. "We will be here when you get back."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said. "Tano out."

 **Council Room**

Ahsoka walked towards the council room with her padawan in tow. They were currently discussing on why Anakin didn't like Tatooine.

"But didn't he grow up there?" Leia asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "But there are painful memories that haunt him."

"What are they?" Leia asked.

"It is not my place to tell you your father's secrets," Ahsoka said. "He will tell you when you, and he, is ready."

"Yes master," Leia said as they reached the doors to the council room.

Trey was standing outside the doors, lightsabers clipped to his belt, and a smug look on his face.

"So," he said as they approached. "By the sounds of it, I get a free week of dessert."

"Maybe," Ahsoka said. "But your week begins now."

"Excellent," Trey said. "They are having great stuff tonight."

"Oh we won't be here tonight," Ahsoka said. "Follow me."

Trey and Leia followed Ahsoka into the council room where they stood in front of the Jedi Masters gathered there.

"News you have, Master Tano?" Yoda asked.

"Yes master," Ahsoka said. "Chancellor Skywalker has received reports that there are problems with smugglers on Tatooine. She has requested that I, padawan Skywalker, and Knight Remus go to Tatooine and quell the unrest."

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem," Obi-Wan said. "You shouldn't even need any clones."

"No master," Ahsoka said. "We should have this done within a week, two tops."

"Very well," Yoda said. "When, plan to leave, do you?"

"The chancellor said it was urgent," Ahsoka said. "I plan to leave right after this meeting."

"Very well," Yoda said. "May the force be with you."

The three Jedi bowed and walked out of the council room.

"Gather your things," Ahsoka said to Leia and Trey. "Wings up in 15."

Leia walked off to their shared quarters, but Trey hung around.

"Yes," Ahsoka asked, innocently.

"I think we need to reevaluate the terms of the bet," Trey said with a smile. "You and I both know that there won't be any sweets on this mission."

"What a shame that your week fell on a mission," Ahsoka replied with a smile. "I have to go get ready. Better luck next time."

Ahsoka walked away from Trey, down the hall, and to her quarters. She had a bubbly feeling in her stomach, and she knew it was for him. Was she falling for Trey? She wasn't for sure how she was feeling, or how he was feeling about her. She did indeed have a lot to meditate about."

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the first chapter of the new story.

The twins training is progressing and we have the introduction of a brand new character on board the ship. I hope you like the pair that I am going to do with Ahsoka. It only seemed right that she get something, I just hated the LuxXAhsoka pairing. Ehh, but I hope this one is good. Let me know!

Next up, the trip to Tatooine and an appearance of a very special character into the realm of the Ahsoka Returns series

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, favs, and follows are always appreciated


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ahsoka, Leia, and Trey were aboard a public transport ship, each with cloaks to hide the fact that they all had lightsabers.

"Remind me," Trey said. "What is the plan?"

"We find a main source to the problem," Ahsoka said. "Then go there pretending we need a ride to somewhere safe, let's say Alderaan. When we get the smuggler into space, we question him and bring an end to this quarrel."

"Okay," Leia said. "But how will you fool them. No offense, but a famous togruta on Tatooine is bound to get noticed."

"That's where you two come in," Ahsoka said. "You have to secure us on the transport. I have two thousand credits with me here and you can say that we will give them fifteen thousand once we reach Alderaan."

"Seventeen?" Trey said. "That's quite a bit."

"That's why no smuggler will be able to say no," Ahsoka said with a smile.

 **Mos Eisley Cantina**

The trio walked into the bar after interrogating one of the locals outside. It seemed that there was a big problem between Jabba the Hutt and one smuggler, Han Solo. They were told that he was usually here looking for a job.

"Alright," Ahsoka said, lifting the hood of her cloak over her head. "Solo travels with a Wookie, so you find the Wookie, you find Solo. I'll be in the back watching. Whatever you do, don't let them see your lightsabers. No one will trust you and they could possibly try to kill you. Then this whole operation is down the drain."

"Yes master," Leia said. "Come on Trey."

Leia started into the Cantina and Trey, after giving Ahsoka an exasperated look, followed her. Ahsoka found a table in the back and sat down, avoiding all eye contact with others. She sat back and watched as the two approached the bar. She closed her eyes and felt into the force, in a meditative state. Just then, a huge vision hit her in a wave.

 _She saw a girl in tan clothing, holding a blue lightsaber in a forest covered with snow, being approached by a figure with a red lightsaber. She saw clones, but they didn't have their original armour. She saw a burnt mask. She saw a planet with enough power to destroy another planet. She saw the end of the Jedi Order._

" _Ahsoka,"_ a malicious voice said.

"Who are you," Ahsoka said back to the person in her mind.

" _There has been an awakening,"_ the voice said. " _Have you felt it?"_

"What are you?" Ahsoka asked frantically.

" _The seeds of the darkside have already been planted," the voice returned. "And all you can do is watch them grow!"_

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open and she looked around the Cantina. Nothing had happened around here. The only difference was that Leia and Trey were talking to a Wookie at the bar counter. The Wookie nodded at a few things that Trey said and led them to a back table. Ahsoka stood up and snuck over to a table adjacent to theirs, using the force to listen to their conversation. She put her vision out of her mind for now, she would have to sort that out later.

After a few minutes, a human male approached the table and sat down next to the Wookie.

"I'm Han Solo," the man started. "Captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes indeed," Trey said. "If it's a fast ship."

"Fast ship?" Solo said. "You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

"Should I have?" Trey asked.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs," Solo said.

Ahsoka snorted at that misinformation. Parsecs is a measure of distance, not time. Solo may not be the smartest man, but he had to be dealt with.

Solo kept pushing on, "I've outrun Republic starships not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, kid. What's the cargo?

"Only passengers," Trey said. "Myself, the girl, another friends who is parking our speeder. And no questions asked."

"What is it, some kind of local trouble?" Solo asked.

"Let's just say, we would like to avoid any Republic entanglements," Trey said.

"Well that's the trick isn't it?" Solo said. "And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand, all up front."

"Ten thousand?" Leia said, playing her part perfectly. "We could almost buy our own ship for that!"

"And who's gonna fly it princess," Han said to Leia. "You?"

"You bet I could," Leia said. "I'm not such a bad pilot. We don't have to sit here and listen to this."

Trey motioned for Leia to calm down and she did so.

"We don't have that much with us now," Trey said. "But we can pay you two thousand now, and fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

"Seventeen huh?" Solo said. "Okay, you've got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay ninety-four."

"Ninety-four," Trey said and stood up, followed by Leia.

They walked out of the cantina and Ahsoka followed a few minutes after. Ahsoka found the two in the alleyway and made her way over to them.

"Excellent job," Ahsoka said. "We have this guy now."

"I can't believe he bought that," Leia said.

"Money is a powerful persuasion for most men," Ahsoka said. "Let's get going."

 **Docking Bay 94**

Ahsoka followed Trey and Leia as they made their way towards the docking bay. They found the right one and saw the Wookie standing outside of it. They greeted the wookie and Ahsoka kept her hood down. There was something familiar about this Wookie, she just couldn't place it. They walked inside and saw the ship that they would be riding on. As soon as she saw the ship, Ahsoka almost laughed. Unfortunately, Leia couldn't hold her tongue.

"What a piece of junk," Leia said.

Solo walked out of the ship at that exact time and responded, "She'll make point five past lightspeed princess. She may not look like much, but she has it where it counts. I've made some special modifications myself. But we're a little rushed, so you you hurry aboard we'll get out of here."

They all walked aboard the ship and waited for Solo to take off. They sat in the back as the ship took off and they blasted into space. Ahsoka shedded her cloak and took out her lightsabers.

"Time to go to work," Ahsoka said as Leia and Trey stood up and took off theirs.

"So what have we been doing the entire time before this," Trey asked with a smile.

"Training," Ahsoka said.

They heard footsteps and watched as Solo walked into the room.

"I told you I'd get you away," he said. "Now what about that two thousand."

Solo stopped as he saw they were all standing up. His eyes found Ahsoka and went to her lightsabers. Ahsoka smiled and ignited them.

"Captain Solo," Ahsoka said. "My name is Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Master. By the name of the Supreme Chancellor, you are under arrest."

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

Welcome Han Solo to this story series, and how about that glimpse into the future. I won't be answering any questions about that, I want you guys to form your own opinions on what is going to happen

Question for you guys, how many times have you seen The Force Awakens? I've seen it twice and am probably going to see it twice more. Leave a review and let me know

As always, I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_

Hello all! Well saw Star Wars 7 for the 4th time and I think that should hold me over till it comes out on DVD. My family thinks that was a bit excessive but my response is always "ITS STAR WARS" Anyway, there was one question left in the reviews and I will answer that now.

 **RichardBlue1987-** The voice was neither Kylo Ren or Darth Plageius. But after this chapter, you may be able to figure it out.

Well on to the next chapter shall we?

 **Chapter 3**

Solo reached for his blaster but Leia was too fast for him and force grabbed to and it soared towards her. Solo looked up at all three of them and started to chuckle.

"Of course," he said and sat down in a chair and propped his feet up.

Ahsoka looked at him curiously and Solo stared right back.

"You might as well put those away," Solo said. "I may be fast, but I don't have Jedi reflexes."

Ahsoka looked back at Leia and Trey and nodded. The three Jedi deactivated their lightsabers and looked back at Han.

"Bind him," Ahsoka said.

Trey nodded and walked over to Solo with a pair of binders. Surprisingly, Solo put his hands forwards and let them be binded. Ahsoka pulled up a chair and sat down. Solo just eyed her.

"Where is the wookie?" Ahsoka asked.

"Cockpit," Solo said simply. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka replied.

"Oh," Solo said. "You're the famous Ahsoka Chewie has been talking about."

"Chewie," Ahsoka said. "Do you mean Chewbacca?"

"Yeah," Solo said. "He told me all about your adventure on Trandosha. Heck of a fight you guys put up."

"What's he talking about?" Leia asked Ahsoka.

"Oh she hasn't told you princess," Solo said. "Ahsoka here had a little adventure on Trandosha and managed to save my first mate and two other Jedi younglings. Whenever I mention the Jedi you are all he talks about."

"Call him in," Ahsoka ordered and Han raised his hands.

"Alright, don't get your shorts in a knot," Solo said. "Hey Chewie, our guests would like a word with you."

Moments later Chewbacca emerged from the cockpit and into the back of the ship. He looked over to Han and noticed the binders on him. He immediately growled and turned to the three passengers. Leia had obviously never seen a Wookie before, let alone an angry one. She took a couple of steps back as the Chewbacca started moving forward. Then, Ahsoka stepped in front of her padawan and looked at the wookie.

"Chewbacca," Ahsoka said. "I'm Ahsoka, remember me? From Trandosha?"

Chewie looked her up and down for a little bit and then growled in recognition. He ran over to Ahsoka and gave her a giant hug. A smile appeared on Trey's face as Ahsoka giggled with appreciation.

"It's good to see you too," Ahsoka responded and the wookie put her down.

Chewbacca began a series of barks and growls that Ahsoka seemed to recognize.

"Well," Ahsoka responded. "We are on a mission to sort out all the unrest that has been going on here, and you guys seem to be in the middle of it."

Chewbacca responded and Solo's eyes went wide as Ahsoka answered.

"Yeah," Ahsoka said. "I know it's probably all Han's fault but you were here too."

"Traitor," Han murmured.

Chewbacca replied to Ahsoka and she nodded.

"I know how to get you out of this," Ahsoka said and turned back to Han. "Solo, how much do you owe Jabba?"

"Fifteen," Solo said.

"We will pay off your debt," Ahsoka said. "If you come and work in Coruscant."

"Now why would I do that," Solo asked.

"For one," Ahsoka started. "Jabba won't put a bounty on your head. Two, steady pay and meals. Three, you can stop being a criminal and all crime charges will be dropped."

Han looked at her curiously, "Now why would you want me to work in Coruscant?"

"You're a smuggler correct?" Ahsoka asked and Han nodded. "Well if we have anymore problems in the Outer Rim, you could be of use to us."

Han looked over at Chewie who barked at him a couple of times. Han looked back to the togruta and eyed her.

"All crimes dropped?" he asked and Ahsoka nodded. "Deal."

Ahsoka went over to shake his hand and Solo did so awkwardly, his hands still in binders.

"Now," Han said. "Can you take these off of me princess?"

Leia glared at him and reluctantly unlocked the binders. Han rubbed his wrists and looked up at Leia.

"Did you have to put them on so tight?" he asked.

"You tell me," Leia responded, not taking her eyes off the smuggler.

Han shrugged and Leia humphed and walked towards the gunner position of the Falcon. Han smiled and looked at Ahsoka.

"I think she likes me," he said.

Ahsoka smiled back at him, feeling the crush that Leia had on Han already.

"Just get us to Coruscant," Ahsoka said. "You need to meet the Chancellor."

"Alright alright," Han said, walking towards the cockpit. "It's going to take me a minute. I have to reset the navi-computer because someone said we were going to Alderaan."

"We have time," Ahsoka said. "Got anything we can transmit a signal through."

"Table over there should work," Han said. "Chewie and I will be in the cockpit."

Han motioned for Chewie to follow him and said out loud, "Yet another time I have talked my way out of it."

Chewie barked back at him and Ahsoka laughed and Han raised his finger at the Wookie.

"Yes I do," Han said. "Every time."

The two disappeared down the corridor and Ahsoka looked over at Trey. He was just standing there looking at Ahsoka. Ahsoka blushed and moved over to the holo-table.

"Should I go get Renae?" Trey asked, following Ahsoka.

"Nah," Ahsoka responded. "She's got some things to work out. I'm just going to contact Anakin and tell him we are on our way back, in record time I might add."

"Ah yes," Trey said, sliding onto a chair next to the table. "But due to the travel there, the time we spent finding Solo, and the travel back, I won't have any of your dessert."

"Oh you poor thing," Ahsoka said, teasingly. "How will you ever survive?"

"I don't know," Trey mumbled.

Ahsoka laughed and contacted Anakin. A few minutes later, his figure popped up on the table and looked up at Ahsoka.

"Hey Snips," Anakin said. "How is the mission."

"Successful," Ahsoka said. "We recruited this Han Solo guy. He is going to work with the Republic on Outer RIm stuff. We are on our way back now."

"That's good," Anakin said. "No issues then?"

"Nope," Ahsoka said. "For the first time in a while. How's Ben?"

Anakin sighed and looked dejected, "I don't know. He has been a little downcast lately. Spending a lot of time in his quarters alone. He doesn't talk with any of the other padawans. I feel as if I am failing him. He is so far away from being ready for the trials."

"Hey," Ahsoka said. "Just because we were knighted at a young age doesn't mean that everyone is. He will get there, you are a great teacher."

"Thanks Snips," Anakin said. "Now hurry on back, Padme is waiting for the mission report and Luke wants Leia back too. Something about not having to spar against me again."

Ahsoka laughed and said, "I can see why. We are about a day out."

"Alright," Anakin said. "See you then."

The transmission was cut and Ahsoka looked over to Trey. He had a smile on his face.

"What," Ahsoka asked with a smile of her own.

"Rarely ends with no issues?" Trey asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Ahsoka said, teasingly as she slid into the booth next to him. They both sat in silence for a while and then Trey spoke up.

"Hey Ahsoka," Trey said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

"Sure," Ahsoka said, not getting the meaning of his question. "We can spar or something when we get back. I don't know, whatever you want to do."

"No, not like that," Trey said. "Like on a date."

Ahsoka's voice caught in her throat. Trey was asking her out. Her. She knew she had feelings for the boy, but she never thought that he had those feeling about her. She worked up the courage to respond to him.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "I'd like that very much."

"Excellent," Trey said. "I will see you in the lower gunner position at 8 o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

"What tonight?" Ahsoka asked astonished.

"Sure," Trey said. "What else are we going to do? And I don't want to wait."

Ahsoka was speechless and Trey gave her a smile. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then stood up and walked towards the cockpit, leaving Ahsoka completely dumbfounded. Trey just kissed her. As soon as Trey was gone, Ahsoka almost sprinted to where Leia was. She had to talk to someone about this.

 _ **A/N**_

There it is, the latest installment

Han and Chewie join the main cast and are now working for the Republic. I hope you all are okay with that, but for this story, it is necessary that they be involved. Also, Trey and Ahsoka's relationship has begun. Normally, I don't like doing a romance with Ahsoka, it never seemed like her cup of tea. But I had a brilliant idea for a character in the future, and for that to happen, this relationship was needed.

Next up, the date and return

As always I do not own any of the characters

Reviews, likes, and follows are always appreciated


End file.
